


Welcome Back Shiro

by Remnntaki



Series: Drabbles/Oneshots [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mentioned Allura (Voltron), Mentioned Coran (Voltron), Mentioned Hunk (Voltron), Mentioned Lance (Voltron), Mentioned Pidge | Katie Holt, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18627172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remnntaki/pseuds/Remnntaki
Summary: Takes place in season 8Shiro returns as the original black paladin





	Welcome Back Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! here's another drabble! I got this idea from watching a few videos on Voltron and thought, it would be interesting to see Shiro return as the black paladin. So I wrote this, it's short and sweet, enjoy!

  “I can’t after you worked so hard?” says Shiro, with the time spent on earth and reuniting with families. Team Voltron gets some time of settling after being in battle-after-battle-after-battle. But with Shiro returning his bond with black is stronger than anyone could imagine. It's time to go back to the original lion placement from their time on planet arus.

 

  “Shiro, I never hoped to stick around as the leader of voltron. Heck, the first time I led everyone, I almost killed everyone.” Keith paused, “But your bond with the black lion surpasses mine. So I think it’s time for you to come back," expresses Keith resting his hand on Shiro’s shoulder. Everyone stood behind them—Pidge, Hunk, Lance, Coran, and Allura all with cordial smiles.

 

  A smile shows on Shiro’s face, “You’re right” he replies both clasping their palms simultaneously and sharing a hug. Striding to the lion the black lion lights up and kneels down to Shiro opening its mouth, granting access. It took a minute to walk into the lion but once he does Shiro stands in the cockpit. Taking in everything, he never expected he would pilot black again, assuming they would thrust him onto the atlas. As stupid as the thought was, the older man grasped the controls of his lion—taking in a deep breath—feeling the lion calling to him.

 

  It was a matter of time before a mighty roar exploded from the lion, the original black paladin has returned.

  



End file.
